Ray and Stella one shots
by lemonademouthluver
Summary: Ray and Stella one shots. None of them fit together at all. They all have songs in it. I'm horrible at summaries :  but its a Ray and Stella Love Story. T for some swears.


**Hey guys! I'm alive! haha I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time I've been at my grandparents and I haven't been in contact with Adriannaisme so I'm here to make it up to you! Here's a One shot for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lemonade Mouth. ****If I did I wouldn't be writing on this site :) I also don't own Mean by Taylor Swift. **

**P.S. I'm sorry about the spelling, I'm a horrible speller. I use Word Pad so I don't have a spell checker. Sorry about my rambling **

**...**

"Talentless toad," Ray Beech screamed at Stella Yamada. This was normal just them doing their normal, daily fight.

"Egotistical jerk," Stella snapped back.

"Ugly"

"Fat"

"Disgusting"

"B-" She was cut off by Olivia White, the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth.

"Hey! That's enough!" Olivia hated fighting. "Ray that way, and Stella this way." She said point in different directions.

Before Ray walked about he yelled,"Yamada, you are just a poser. I bet you can't even play guitar _or _sing. Your as pathetic as the chess club leader. You need _Olivia _to stop all your fights. Your a waste of oxygen." he turned on his heels and walked away knowing that pushed her off the edge.

After she heard that she started tearing up. Sure Stella was tough but never once did Ray say she's a waste of oxygen. Never. Ever. They always stayed behind a line but this time Ray crossed it.

"Stella!" Olivia and Mo yelled after her. They tried stopping from running away but they couldn't stop her. She ran to the closet that Olivia was caught skipping class.

"_Your a waste of oxygen, oxygen, oxygen." _echoed in her mind. Which made her cry even harder. She knew that wasn't true but something made her feel very hurt from this comment. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she didn't like this feeling.

She heard a knock and a familiar voice say, "Stella?" They said it with a very sorry tone.

"What do you want, Olivia?" Stella said trying to get rid of all the traces of her crying, but was no use because her face was all red and puffy.

She opened the door and Mo, Scott, Wen, Charlie and herself came in.

"Jeez Olivia why don't you just bring the whole grade in here," Stella said in between sniffs.

"We'd never do that to our wonderful guitar player," Mo said while trying to comfort her by putting her arm around her.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm a talentless toad." Stella said that because what Mo said reminded her by what Ray said.

"Who cares what that little Beech says?" Wen stretched out the 'E' in his name to make it sound like bitch. Wen is like a big brother to Stella.

"I care, Wen. I don't know why, but for some reason I care about what he says a lot more than before. There's just something about it made it stick out to me. It felt like knives." Stella said with a confused look on her face.

"Woah, what have you done with Stella Yamada? I've never seen you like this before," Charlie asked sitting on the floor next to them. After he said that Mo elbowed him and he shut up.

"Yeah I know I'm different that's why I'm worried about this. I feel so..." she searched for the right word. "different. But I have an idea about this. I saw the poster for the dance coming up and Mr. Brenigan (_**A/N: I don't know how to spell his name, sorry**_) was looking for a band to perform. I'll talk to him about it. Olivia I'm gonna so what you do to express your feelings because I feel like I'm becoming you!" She said. "Stay away from me!" She said while crossing her finger creating an 'X'.

The others laughed at her comment,"That's the Stella we love," Olivia stated.

"So what are you gonna do?" ask Scott. Scott is a good guy. Brotherly and can be very nosey, but Stella didn't really mind.

"Of course _you'd _ask that," Stella said sarcastically with a laugh. Everyone joined in on the laughter while Scott just rolled his eyes. They all loved Scott but he could be a very nosey person. "But anyways, you guys will see when I'm done." She said with an evil smirk.

_Our Stella is back _everyone thought.

_**Stella's POV **_

I sat in my room practicing in my head over and over again what I was gonna do. When I thought I was ready I held a packet of papers in my hand and practicely ran to Olivia's house. On the way I texted everyone.

_Meet at Olivia in 5 _

_-StellBell_

_Nice signature Stellbell_

_-Mo'sLittleBoo_

_Haha Haven't you seen yours?_

_-StellBell_

_Obviously Mo did that, what's your excuse?_

_-Mo'sLittleBoo_

_My FATHER calls me that ever since I was born._

_-StellBell_

Stella just smirked when she realized Scott didn't have anything to say to that.

When everyone got there I handed out sheet music to everyone and let them read it. When they were done they were all smiling and they all knew what was gonna happen.

We called Mr. Brenigan to see if they could perform at the upcoming dance. After a couple arguments he finally agreed to letting Lemonade Mouth perform. We practiced our new song that Ray Beech wasn't gonna expect.

_**At The Dance**_

Mr. Brenigan was on stage and got everyone's attend ion by tapping on the mic then a LOUD feedback occurred and everyone was quiet.

"I'd like to welcome Lemonade Mouth to the stage," Mr. Brenigan announced. Everyone gasped, had a shocked face or both.

Then Lemonade Mouth came on stage and everyone cheered. Even though the 'school's band' is Mudslide Crush people still listened to Lemonade Mouth. Hell, most of the people there went to their concert in New Mexico, their home state. (_**A/N: Isn't the movie's setting in New Mexico? If not I'm sorry I don't know it) **_

Stella went on the mic, "Thanks everyone we are excited to play our new song. Its dedicated to a _special _person and if your out there you _will _know this is about you! I hope you guys enjoy it!"

_You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you us against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again _

_Got me feelin like I'm nothing_

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_and all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Stella winked out to the only person who wasn't enjoying this, Ray Beech. He knew, everyone did, but everyone loved that he was finally getting what he deserved. Ray stood there with his arms crossed in his chest just glaring at the singer, Stella Yamada. (**A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention that Stella is singing this.)**

He couldn't take it anymore, he hopped on stage and grabbed Stella by the arm and dragged her out the room to the nearest closet. Even though she tried to get free and continue singing her song but he _was _on the soccer _and _football team. Plus he workout so even the Strong Stella wasn't stronger than him.

"What do you want Beech! I'm trying to perform!" Stella screamed at Ray.

"Shut up Stella and just listen to me," Ray answered. Stella was shocked about how he was looking down and being to calm. He looked nervous yet calmed down. Stella that he was gonna beat her or at least yell at her but nope, something wasn't right.

"You want the truth?" Ray asked not looking up at all.

"No du-" Stella started to say but was cut off from Ray

"I said to just listen to me. It's obvious you want the truth, but the truth is." Ray responsed trying to buy as much time as he possibly could.

"Ray just say it already!" Stella said as she crossed her arms and trapped her foot. She was getting impatience.

"Okay calm down! The truth is that I'm actually completely jealous of your talents. You can play guitar, amazingly as I must say, and sing. I can't even play guitar and there's some notes that I can't hit perfectly. Plus you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen and your are definitley _not _a waste of oxgyen." As Ray said that he didn't even look at her face.

All Stella could say is, "Wow." But when she got out of the trance she was in she said,"How do I know that this isn't one of your tricks?"

"Stella, this is not a trick. I would not lie to the women I love." When he said the last part he was shocked himself. He wasn't suppose to say that.

"You l-lov-" was all Stella could say because she was cut off by Ray's lips. She was shocked at first then everything was clear to her. Why she was acting so weird lately. She started to kiss him back. It was because she, Stella Yamada, was in love with Ray Beech.

**Thanks for reading! Maybe that will help a little bit :) I'm sorry for any misstakes! Thanks for reading and please review and favorite! Thanks for reading! I'll be update later this week :) Have a great day/night :)**


End file.
